New Life
by exolweareone9400
Summary: I gave you a new life in a new world. I gave you our daughter to be your wife. please promise me, you will forget all your past memories and will happy in your eternal life, with Sehun. - Wu Shixun / (its oke karna Wuwu gak bisa bikin summary dan daripada gak nyambung silahkan langsung baca yah ) KrisHun , Incest , Vampire , GS , KrisXun


New Life

Wu Yifan & Oh Sehun

...

 _Sehun menatap sebuah bongkahan es besar yang berada diruang bawah tanah mansionnya. Sehun tidak sendiri disana, dia bersama dengan seorang yeoja yang wajahnya mirip dengannya dan tiga orang namja yang lebih tua darinya._

" _lama tidak berjumpa dengan mu oppa" ucap Sehun dengan mimik tenang dan senyum lembut. Tangan putih dibawa untuk menyentuh bongkahan es dingin itu dan berharap sosok yang berselimut dinding es itu merasakan sentuhannya._

" _eomma apa itu appa?" tanya sosok yeoja dengan rambut panjangnya dan poni tertata rapi (bayangin rambutnya itu Kuran Yuki setelah berubah jadi vampire)_

" _ne. Dia appa mu yang juga akan menjadi suami mu Sehun. Dia takdir mu didunia ini" jawab Shixun –eomma Sehun-_

" _Shixun, kau yakin dengan pilihan mu itu?" tanya salah satu namja dengan pipi bulat_

" _Ne, Xiumin. Aku rasa Yifan oppa harus merasakan menjadi manusia. Bukan lagi sosok vampire pureblood seperti sebelumnya" jawab Shixun yakin_

" _eomma akan meninggalkan ku?" tanya Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca_

" _ini sudha takdir sayang" jawab Shixun lembut, "maukah kau berjanji kepada eomma?" tanya Shixun yang diangguki Sehun._

" _ketika appa mu bangun, jangan katakan padanya jika kau adalah anaknya. Tetapi katakan padanya jika kau adalah tunangannya. Eomma akan memberikan cincin ini pada mu. Ajarkan dia cara hidup manusia pada umumnya dan jangan kau bahas mengenai masa lalu. Biarkan dia hidup dengan kenangan kalian yang baru. Jika terjadi hal terburuk, kau bisa membuka segel yang eomma ajarkan padamu, tetapi itu jika dalam situasi yang genting" jelas Shixun, "maukah kau berjanji akan bahagia bersama Yifan oppa Sehun?" tanya Shixun sembari mengusap air mata yang tanpa sadar mengalir dipipi Sehun_

" _hiks hiks Sehun akan berusaha eomma hiks" isak Sehun_

" _Xiumin, Chanyeol, Lay. Bisakah aku menyerahkan Sehun dan Yifan oppa pada kalian? Berjanjiilah kalian melindungi mereka sampai dengan keteruanan kalian nantinya. Aku memohon kepada kalian" ucap Shixun yang lalu membungkukkan badannya_

" _ada Mark, Jaehyun, Taemin dan Jhonny yang siap melindungi mereka Shixun, kau tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan dunia ini. Kami semua kan menjaga tuan Yifan dan nona Sehun" jawab Chanyeol pasti_

" _aku berterima kasih pada kalian semua dan selalu berharap kalian bisa menikmati hidup kalian dengan kedamaian" ucap Shixun_

" _Xiumin tolong cairkan es ini, akan aku mulai sekarang" pinta Shixun_

 _Xiumin mencairkan es yang membekukan Yifan, sedang Chanyeol dan Lay membantu menjaga agar Yifan tidak ambruk ke lantai. Setelah es mencari dan Yifan dibaringkan diatas sebuah meja yang terbuat dari batu, Lay berusaha memulihkan kondisi Yifan yang telah kehilangkan jantungnya lebih dari dua ratus tahun dan Chanyeol berusaha menghangatkan tubuh Yifan._

" _Sehunnie, eomma menitipkan Yifan pada mu. Ajarkan dia cara hidup sebagai manusia, seperti eomma dan Kai mengajari bertahan hidup dengan manusia selama ini. Maafkan eomma karna tidak bisa menemani mu lagi. Jagalah keluarga mu kelak dengan baik Sehun, karena kini hanya kau dan Yifan yang bisa hidup abadi, kau akan merasakan kehilangan lagi sama seperti kau kehilangan Kai dan eomma. Eomma tidak tahu sampai berapa ratus lagi Chanyeol, Xiumin, dan Lay menemani mu, tetapi jangan khawatir masih ada keempat sahabat mu nantinya. Jangan bersedih dan takut Sehun. Eomma yakin dihidupan kali ini kalian semua pasti bahagia. Kau dan Yifan pasti bisa menjadi semua. Eomma mohon untuk bisa memperhatikan Yifan karena dahulu eomma tidak memperhatikannya sehingga Yifan harus memendam semua keresahan hatinya sendiri. Jangan ulangi kesalahan eomma lagi Sehun. Eomma berharap pada mu" pinta Shixun_

" _eomma tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Hunnie dan juga Yifan. Jangan mengkhawatirkan kami, karna Hunnie yakin kami semua bisa mengatasi semua dan hidup bahagia seperti apa yang eomma mau. Eomma tidurlah dengan damai tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun lagi. Hunnie akan membahagiakan Yifan dan tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan terdahulu eomma. Dan eomma berbahagialah dengan Kai appa disana" jawab Sehun berusaha tegar walau air mata sesekali menetes, namun cepat-cepat dihapusnya_

" _kau anak eomma yang hebat. Wu Sehun. Maafkan eomma dan berbahagialah kalian" ucap Shixun lembut dan mengecup kening Sehun lama_

" _aku berterima kasih kepada kalian karena selama ini berada disisi ku dan menjaga diri ku, Sehun dan Yifan. Seperti sebelumnya, kalian bebas untuk tetap bertahan menjaga Sehun dan Yifan atau tertidur selamanya. Aku hanya berharap dikehidupan ini kalian bisa berbahagia. Dan aku berharap kalian masih bertahan sebagai pengingat pendahulu kalian yang telah tertidur selamanya atau pun binasah. Kalian tidak akan lagi berada di Jepang. Kalian akan tinggal di Korea setelah ini. Semuanya sudah aku persiapkan dengan bantuan Jhonny dan Taemin. Mereka akan membantu kalian selama disana." Ucap Shixun yang kini berdiri dihadapan tempat Yifan berbaring._

" _nona Shixun, ijinkan kami berada di Jepang untuk menjaga Istana dan makam pendahulu kami, sebagai tugas terakhir kami melayani anda" pinta Lay_

" _maafkan aku Lay, tetapi aku akan menutup istana dan makam ini dengan kekuatan terakhir ku. Pintu menuju istana dan makam ini akan terbuka sendiri ketika Yifan mengingat semuanya. Dan kau tahu pasti jika aku tidak menginginkan Yifan mengingat semuanya" jawab Shixun membuat wajah menyesal_

" _saya memahami maksud anda nona" jawab Lay yang lega karena istana dan makam ini akan terjaga selamanya_

" _Chanyeol, Lay, Xiumin. Kalian bertiga adalah bagian dari ingatan Yifan dimasa lalu. Jika suatu hari ingatan itu kembali dan Sehun tidak bisa menjelaskan hingga membuat Yifan paham. Maka kalian lah yang akan membuat Yifan paham. Dan jika saat itu tiba namun kalian sudah lebih dahulu tidur selama, pastikan Yifan kembali ke Jepang, ketempat ini. Maka aku akan menjawab semua yang Yifan ingin tanyakan. Hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan ketika semua yang ada dimasalalu Yifan menghilang" ucap Shixun_

 _Setelah semua terdiam dan hanya ada keheningan, Shixun menyimpulkan bahwa ini saatnya Yifan kembali. Tepat pukul 12 ditanggal 6 November. Yifan akan terlahir kembali setelah tertidur ratusan tahun lamanya dan hidup dengan pribadi baru. Pribadi yang mudah disentuh dan tidak tertutup seperti dahulu._

" _selamat ulang tahun Yifan. Aku berharap kau melupakan semua masalalu mu, semua dendam dengan paman yang telah membunuh orang tua kita. Tentang semua pengkhianat yang kau alami. Dan tentang semua rasa bersalah mu karena ku. Hiduplah seperti manusia biasa dan nikmatilah hidup yang akan aku berikan. Sama seperti ibu yang memberikan ku kehidupan manusia sebelum ibu meninggalkan kita. Selamat tinggalkan Wu Yifan. Saranghae..." ucap Sehun sebelum mencium bibir Yifan dengan tubuh yang mulai memudar._

...

Seoul, winter 2017

"Lay, apa Yifan baik-baik saja? Sudah satu bulan lebih dan Yifan belum juga bangun" tanya Sehun yang tengah memegang erat tangan Yifan

"apa yang terjadi dengan tuan Yifan dan mendiang Nona Shixun berbeda jadi saya yakin efek dari kekuatannya pun berbeda. Mendiang nenek anda memang melakukan hal serupa dengan mendiang nona Shixun, namun itu ketika mendiang Nona Shixun masih berumur 7 tahun. Sedangkan kondisi tuan Yifan ketika mendiang Nona Shixun melakukannya tidak dalam kondisi baik, bahkan jantung tuan Yifan pun tidak ada. Saya yakin tubuh tuan Yifan baik-baik saja dan juga sedang mengalami penyembuhan sendiri" jelas Lay

"apa darah ku tidak sekuat eomma?" tanya Sehun sedih

"itu tidak benar nona. Darah anda sama seperti darah tuan Yifan dan mendiang nona Shixun. Bahkan darah anda mengalir percampuran darah pure blood tuan Yifan dan mendiang nona Shixun, jadi sudah pasti kekuatan darah pure blood anda tidak diragukan lagi. Sekali lagi, kondisi tuan Yifan sendiri memang terbilang sekarat kala itu jadi membutuhkan waktu lebih untuk mengakukan pemulihan sendiri" jawab Lay

"Lay bisakah kau meninggalkan ku dengan Yifan sendiri? Bergabunglah dengan yang lain untuk persiapan tahun baru." Pinta Sehun

"baik nona. Hubungi saya jika membutuhkan sesuatu." Ucap Lay sebelum menghilang dari sebuah kamar mewah

Sepeninggalan Lay, Sehun hanya termenung menatap taman halaman belakang rumahnya lewat jendela kaca besar dikamar tersebut.

Siiiiing ...

Mata merah itu terbuka bersamaan dengan Sehun yang menoleh kepada sosok yang tertidur itu. Manik merah Yifan membuat Sehun tidak melangkah sedikit pun untuk mendekati Yifan yang tengah menatapnya. Gerakan Yifan yang mengubah posisinya ingin bangun dan menghampirinya pun Sehun hanya terdiam.

BRUKK

"Yifan!" pekik Sehun yang akhirnya sadar ketika Yifan ingin beranjak dari tempat tidur dan akhirnya harus terjatuh karena masih lemah, dan Sehun membantu Yifan kembali ketempat tidur dengan posisi duduk bersandar pada headbed.

"kau siapa?" tanya Yifan

"a-aku Sehun. Wu Sehun tunangan mu" jawab Sehun mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya

"tunangan?" tanya Yifan dengan kening berkerut

"iy-"

Tok.. tok.. tok...

"nona Sehun, bolehkah kami masuk?" tanya Taemin yang sepertinya tidak sendiri

"Taemin masuklah" jawab Sehun yang itu berarti hanya Taemin yang diperbolehkan masuk

"Tuan Yifan selamat datang kembali" salam Taemin yang membungkukkan badan pada Yifan

"Taemin tolong beritahukan pada semua, jika mereka ingin menjenguk Yifan mereka hanya diperbolehkan masuk satu persatu, terkecuali Chanyeol, Xiumin, dan Lay. Beritahukan ini ketika mereka sudah tiba dirumah" ucap Sehun tegas

"baik nona Sehun akan saya sampaikan. Apakah nona memerlukan sesuatu?" tanya Taemin sebelum beranjak keluar dari kamar

"bisakah kau bawakan air putih dan bubur untuk Yifan?" tanya Sehun yang dijawab anggukan, "terima kasih Taemin" ucap Sehun

"yes my lord"

Sepeninggalan Taemin, Yifan hanya memandang Sehun yang tengah duduk dihadapannya dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan.

"aku memang tidak mengingat mu atau mungkin semua yang ada didunia ini. Tetapi aku merindukan mu hingga rasanya disini –Yifan menunjuk dadanya- terasa sesak sekali" ucap Yifan membuat Sehun memberanikan diri menyentuh wajah tampan Yifan.

"kau tidak perlu mengingat apapun lagi, karna mulai saat ini kita akan membuat ingatan baru dengan semua yang ada didunia ini" ucap Sehun yang berani menatap mata tajam Yifan dengan yakin

"aku tidak tahu apa aku pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya pada mu" ucap Yifan yang nampak gugup dan itu begitu lucu dimata Sehun

"kau memang tidak pernah mengatakan apapun pada ku" ucap Sehun bercanda

'yah ini pertama kalinya kita berbicara appa, bahkan kau tidak tahu aku tumbuh dirahim eomma. Dan kini aku berstatus tunangan mu untuk meneruskan klan pure blood' batin Sehun

"be-benarkah aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun pada mu?" tanya Yifan dengan wajah sendu

"haha Yifan wajah mu lucu sekali, aku hanya bercanda" ucap Sehun mencoba mengendalikan suasana yang mendadak melow dan membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Saranghae Wu Sehun" ucap Yifan dengan wajah seriusnya membuat Sehun akhirnya terdiam, "aku mencintai mu dengan seluruh hidup mu, Wu Sehun" ucap Yifan lagi menatap manik Sehun dengan yakin, sedang Sehun mencoba mencerna semuanya sembari mencari kebohongan dimata tajam yifan.

'eomma bolehkan kini aku mencintai Yifan seperti eomma mencintai Yifan? Bolehkah aku jatuh cinta pada sosok appa yang bahkan baru kenal 1 bulan yang lalu? Eomma aku jatuh cinta pada appa dan aku menjaga appa dengan kekuatan ku. Aku akan mencintai Yifan membuatnya bahagia bukan karena janji ku pada eomma tetapi karena aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya eomma.' Batin Sehun

"aku benar-benar tidak pernah mengatakan kalimat itu pada mu eoh? Kau bahkan sampai menangis" ucap Yifan dengan kedua tangan berada dipipi Sehun dan menghapus air mata yang entah sejak kapan telah mengalir

"hiks n-ne ini hiks pertama kalinya hiks hiks aku mendengarnya hiks hiks" ucap Sehun tanpa sadar dengan tangisnya

"sstt mulai saat ini aku berjanji akan mengatakannya setiap hari setiap saat sampai kau bosan mendengarnya" ucap Yifan yang diangguki Sehun yang masih sesegukan

Dan karena tidak tega melihat Sehun menangis akhirnya Yifan menarik Sehun kedalam pelukannya, yang tentu membuat Sehun semakin menangis tersedu.

'aku akan menjaganya Shixun. Menjaga permata kita yang bahkan aku tidak tahu kehadirannya karna terlalu bodoh dulu. Kali ini aku akan mengalahkan segala ego ku untuk menjaganya, untuk melindunginya, dan untuk membahagiakannya. Kau bisa tertidur dengan tenang Shixun, dan maafkan aku karena aku jatuh cinta pada anak kita, Wu Sehun. Permata kita yang kau besarkan dengan sangat baik. Saranghae Wu Shixun. Kau akan tetap berada di hati dan ingatan ku' batin Yifan sembari menatap langit bersalju seolah-olah tengah berbicara dengan Shixun.

END

Cerita ini didedikasikan untuk pecinta Sehun uke. Untuk KrisHun shipper yang kangen moment mereka sampek akhirnya berhalululalalili, nyiptain moment dikhayalan. Dan untuk pecinta Vampire Knight.

Buat kalian yang belum pernah tahu itu anime, kalian bisa download animenya Vampire Knight dan Vampire Knight : Guilty. Atau kalian bisa baca manganya. Manganya udah tamat kok Cuma yah mending kalian gak usah baca manganya deh entar baper lagi kek Wuwu huuuhuuu

Cerita New Life ini berawal dari sequel dari manga Vampire Knight, yaitu Vampire Knight : Memory (kalau gak salah sih). Wuwu gak berani baca soalnya udah ketebak gimana bapernya itu manga, dilihat dari endingnya Vampire Knight aja udh Wuwu gak berani baca walau penasaran banget banget. Jadi ini adalah FF modifikasi halululalalili Wuwu, imajenasi Wuwu, dan bapernya Vampire Knight, walau di ff ini gak baper Cuma kalau keinget akhirnya Yuuki gak sana Kaname itu bikin baper huks huks

Selamat membaca semoga suka ^^


End file.
